The Legend of Kaepora Gaebora
by OniLink128
Summary: Ever wonder about that owl who helps you out in Ocarina of Time? I mean, what's his deal? Well here's one man's interpretation of the back story for one of the Zelda universe's unexplained characters.
1. Foreward by the Author

The Legend of Kaepora Gaebora

- Foreward by the Author -

If you're a die hard Zelda fan you may know a little bit about the owl (Kaepora Gaebora) who helps you along your quest, mostly with the technical stuff, with things like game menus etc. Around the web you may have heard discussions about who Kaepora Gaebora is and what he represents in the Zelda games. However, this is my theory, and my story, which is a mixture of facts from the game and a bit of imagination. Rather than give away any of the story, I'll explain my theory after I complete the story in full. It has intrigued and excited me due to the fact that this story fits in well with the Zelda lore, set forth by The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Feel free to make any comments or insights into this story as I intend to keep it close to the tradition of the game. In fact, in many ways it is a general prequel, as well as a story about Kaepora Gaebora, which sets the stage for Ocarina of Time. Therefore without further ado, I give you the unofficial back-story of one of Zelda's most mysterious characters, Kaepora Gaebora, the owl.

Sincerely,

OniLink128

Disclaimer: Zelda and all characters in the universe of Zelda are owned by Nintendo. They are not mine and are simply being used for fan purposes.


	2. Prologue

The Legend of Kaepora Gaebora

- Prologue -

Throughout history there have been many stories of courage, stories of men who transcend time, and who are remembered only in the haze between myth and legend. This is one of those stories. It is the story of one Gerudo man, who left his thieving past behind to become something more. His past, though shrouded in mystery, had a dramatic impact on the land of Hyrule.

Now, if you're unfamiliar with some of the Zelda lore, I'll take a moment to explain why this is such a unique occurence. The Gerudo race resides in the western desert of Hyrule, which consists of nearly all women, and in the race a man is only born _once every hundred years_. The Gerudo are a dark-skinned race with red colored hair. Many of the Gerudos are thieves and inhabit the heavily guarded Gerudo's Fortress just across the river that leads to Lake Hylia. In any case, I'll get back to the story.

This man was one of those men, one of the Gerudo's males born every hundred years, and his name, was Kapor. As he got older, he soon gave birth to a man. This man was named Ganondorf. A surly and egotistical boy Ganondorf grew hateful and envious of his father, for his father had a long life as the Gerudo King and Ganondorf desired the power and control that his father had over the Gerudo people. Learning from his father and from the top Gerudo leaders, his thieving and fighting skills developed rapidly and he became a very powerful man. Ganondorf craved power more than anything, and soon realized he would let nothing stop him from obtaining it.


	3. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

The Festival of the Colossus

Set 60 years before Ocarina of Time

Gerudo Valley Fortress (Interior: Kapor's Room)

The sun rose over Gerudo Valley, revealing a new day filled with promise. Kapor awoke from his slumber and stretched his arms out wide, ready to embrace the day. He got out of bed, and stretched with a sigh. Getting dressed he threw a cloak over the simple white shirt that he wore while sleeping. It was a simple brown cape that covered his body down to his knees. It was embroidered with Gerudo designs, and had been passed down to him from his father, the previous Gerudo King, who had exposed him to the ways of modest thievery. Kapor gazed into the valley from atop his fortress. He had been the king of this valley for over one hundred years, since his father's death, carrying on the ideals that his father had passed down to him.

Kapor heard the shuffle of an intruder entering his room and his hand moved, clutching the handle of his sword out of pure instinct. He quickly drew the blade out of its sheath and spun around with his sword pointed towards the door. The blade was a thick iron broadsword, flourishing with Gerudo ornamentation. He paused looking at the entrance to his room; it was his own flesh and blood, Ganondorf.

"Good morning father," he said with a smirk. "Relax, you truly are paranoid." Ganondorf smiled at his father. He did not wear the bright iron armor that he would in the future, but wore traditional Gerudo clothing, a white shirt with dark pants. He wore thick leather gauntlets on his hands as well as thick leather boots. To distinguish himself, he wore a red handkerchief around his head that streamed down his back.

Kapor relaxed his position and placed the sword back in his sheath. "Cautious, that's all," he replied.

"Everything is ready for the ceremony. I just got word that the festivities are already underway at the Statue of Colossus." Ganondorf informed his father. He hated being ordered around under his father, but delivered the message nonetheless. Kapor nodded to his son as a signal for him to leave.

-

Mounting his horse, a dark stallion with an ornamental saddle, Kapor set off across the Haunted Wasteland. The wasteland was filled with perilous quicksand and relentless sandstorms, which engulfed even the most prepared traveler.

Using the dark magic of the Gerudo, he focused his energy as a purple aura surrounded him.

"PAH!" he yelled. He forcefully stuck his arm out into the air. Purple smoke rose from underneath his horse and he rose along with it into the air about the dust and treachery of the Haunted Wasteland. The horse galloped easily above the cursed land that led across the desert, high above the hazardous sandstorms. As he saw the Desert Colossus he slowed his horse down. Passing the red flags, which signified the end of the wasteland, he released the spell and fell to the ground. The hooves of the horse clicked against the ground with force.

The Desert Colossus was hopping as the Gerudos gathered together in commemoration. Tents were set up all around in celebration of the Desert Colossus and her founding principles that started the now commonly excepted Gerudo lifestyle of thievery. Kapor dismounted, and walked over to one of his daughters and gave her a hug.

"I was getting worried you wouldn't make it sleepyhead," she said teasing him.

He chuckled. Looking around him he saw his race, his family, celebrating one of their societies most famous leaders. Then he looked off to the side. Away from the rest of the group he saw Ganondorf standing with a small group of Gerudo women. However something was unusual. They all tied red bands around their heads, as Ganondorf had, separating themselves from the rest of the Gerudos. As a leader, this distressed him. Ganondorf had always been up to pranks, and often caused trouble within in the clan. The wind brushed through Kapor's hair and his eyes narrowed. Would Ganondorf pull anything on such a holy day?


End file.
